


There's No Reason For Me To Love You

by FrankieSmiles



Series: Doll [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just got fired from work. Frank is there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Reason For Me To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry of this story sucks.  
> Enjoy.

"Gerard, what the hell did you do?" Frank shouted as he saw their house filled with paint.

Gerard just stared at him, frowning, "I got fired."

Frank looked around the house and stared at it with horror. There's paint everywhere! Gerard painted (again) their door red. The ceiling blue, the floor green, the couch pink, and all of their other stuff with different kinds of colors.

"I'm sorry Frank."

Frank sighed and rubbed his temples, "Why'd you get fired Gerard?" he got a newspaper from the kitchen which Gerard didn't paint on, and placed it on the couch, sitting on it. "It's okay honey, please just tell me."

Gerard sat beside Frank, closing his eyes then breathed deeply and began to cry, "The director didn't like my work. He said it was too grimm, too scary, too disgusting and not fit for the play. He then shouted at me and broke the canvas that I was working on."

Gerard's been working on that background for 4 months. He'd been excited because at first, The Director loved it and promised him to give him a raise and maybe promote him. This crushed Gerard.

Frank hugged Gerard, ignoring the paint that's getting on his shirt, "Gee, I'm so sorry. Things will get better, I promise."

"Frankie, please don't make them take me again." Gerard said, glancing at the phone. 

Frank took a deep breath, kissing Gerard's forehead, "Gee, you promised me that you won't do this again." 

"I know Frankie, I know it's just that-"

"Gerard, you promised me. Why do you do this?"

"I'm so sorry Frankie. I promise I won't do this again." 

Frank nodded and hugged Gerard tightly. He felt tears coming from his eyes. He pulled off from Gerard, trying to wipe it; Gerard stopped him. 

He got a paint brush from his pocket, and painted the tear from Frank's eye red. 

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you too Gerard."

 

////

 

Frank sat in a bar one night, trying to drink his emotions away. He came there just after Gerard apologized and promised him to clean the house.

He'd been crying his heart out in the car a few hours ago. He doesn't want them to take Gerard again. It hurt the first time, the second time, the third time and all the other times that they took him. A part of him dies when they take Gerard away from him. He doesn't want that. Nobody wants that.

"Hey," the bartender smiles at him, handing him a tissue, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, you've been crying and staring at nothing from the past 10 minutes. You didn't even drink your beer." he placed the tissue in front of Frank.

"Thanks." Frank took the tissue and slowly wiped his face.

"I'm Pete." the bartender says, "What's yours?"

"Frank."

"Hi Frank!" Pete says, smiling at him, "Why are you crying?"

Frank sighed and sipped at his beer, "My boyfriend. H-he's not well."

Pete frowned, "I'm sorry."

Frank smiled sadly, "It's okay. I'm just scared to lose him."

"Do you love him?"

Frank glared at him, "Of course I love him!"

Pete grinned, "Then there! You won't lose him because you love him and I'm sure he feels the same."

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. They'll still get him if he won't be well."

"Who'll get him?"

Frank took a deep breath and shut his eyes. Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked the phone. It was Gerard.

"It's okay Frank. Answer it."

Frank nodded and pressed the button, "Hello?"

"Frank?" Gerard cried, "Where are you? Please come home."

"Gerard, honey, why are you crying?" Frank asked, concerned.

Gerard sighed, "I miss you Frank. It's scary here all by myself. Please protect me Frankie. I need you Frankie, I need you Frankie, I need you Frankie, I need you Fran-"

"Okay, I'll be home in 15 minutes okay honey?"

He knew Gerard nodded, "Please hurry home Frankie. I love you so much."

Frank's heart melted, "I love you too, sugar." he smiled, "So much." he closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. "I gotta go."

"Okay." Pete smiled, "Take care of your boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay."

 

////

 

 

Gerard sat on the couch, staring blankly at the television. He just called Frank, asking him to come home. He's scared all by himself. He wants Frank to protect him, to hug him to hold him and tell him how much he loves him; but maybe he scared Frank away.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard the sound of keys rattling. He hugged his knees and waited.

"Gee?" it was Frank. "Are you in here?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank and feared for the worse.

Frank went to Gerard and hugged him tightly, attacking him with kisses, "Hey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sugar."

Gerard returned the hug and kissed him on the lips, "Please don't leave me."

"I won't" Frank says, smiling softly, placing his hand on Gerard's cheek. "Never."

The cuddled on the couch, enjoying the silence that surrounds them.

Frank couldn't leave Gerard and the thought of leaving him makes him sick. He doesn't want Gerard thinking that he'll leave him. Frank loves him too much.

"Hey Gee?"

"I love you."

Gerard smiled, "I love you too Frankie."

Gerard's head was resting on Frank's chest. This is one of the moments when they feel like they're the only person on the planet, and they are, in this time.

_It's a long way down_  
 _Just fall into place and you'll fall into me_  
 _We'll make it out_  
 _You'll see_

 

////

 

 

It's been 3 years since that happened. Gerard got a better job on Cartoon Network and they have never been happier, until this day

Gerard bought something on their house and Frank doesn't approve.

"Goddamit Gerard!"

"Frank! We have a baby!"

"No!" Frank shouted, "We don't need," he pointed at the thing Gerard's been holding, "that!"

"Frank," he clutched it in his chest tightly, "he's our son. I love him, and he loves you too!"

"No, I want that out of our house right now!" Frank went to Gerard trying to get the thing that Gerard's been holding.

Gerard ran to their bedroom, locking the door then hid it in one of their drawers. Frank banged the door then somehow, he unlocked it.

"Gerard, where is it?"

"I won't tell you."

Frank grunted opening every drawer.

When Frank got it, he did something on the back then threw it on the floor, he then stepped on it.

"Frank! No He's our son!" Gerard cried and sank to his knees.

"I'm sorry Gerard," Frank breathed deeply, kissing Gerard's head, "It's for the best."

Gerard continued to cry until Frank went into the bathroom. He picked up the doll then placed back the battery on it's back.

Gerard gently cleaned it's face then cradeled it on his chest, "I'm so sorry baby. Daddy Frank's just tired. I promise baby, I promise Daddy Frank won't do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> So, 'them' are the doctors in a hospital because Gerard is... crazy.


End file.
